1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine stator, and specifically relates to a rotary electric machine stator in which a power wire is drawn out from a coil end.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-126329 discloses that insulation between a motor case and a bus bar module from which power wires are drawn out is ensured by an insulation cover covering the bus bar module, at a coil end of a rotary electric machine stator.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-074644 described that in a stator for a motor to be used in an electric vacuum cleaner, a part of an end portion in an axis direction of a resin retainer disposed on the inner peripheral side of a coil winding is folded back in a tongue-like shape and thereby holds an end portion in the axis direction of the coil winding.